fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Eminemdeeddd
Welcome Hi, welcome to the Eminemdeeddd! Thanks for your edit to the Beast Heart Guild page. Getting started tends to be the hardest part for many new to any wiki, so here are some useful links to get you on your way here and clarify things for you. *'Make sure to check out the Rules page before creating an article. It's expected of ALL users to follow these guidelines. It's very important that you have a grasp of the rules on this site. Please, before you do anything else, read this page.' *The first few steps *What you need for creating characters! *For more help on article creation, check out this blog. *Here is a list of very useful templates for article creation on the wiki. *As a result of many users utilising Slayer Magic when they just begin on the wiki,User:Ash9876, one of the admins, has created a blog explaining the pros and cons of both Lost Magic and Standard Magic and how Standard Magic may be used to a higher degree. Please read this, as it will be beneficial to you. Also, please make your way to this blog and read carefully. *Due to the involvement of canon in individual users' articles and storylines, here is the guideline to applying for the creation of canon characters in the Fairy Tail universe. *Also, here is a list of the Admins on the Fairy Tail Fanon. Please leave a message on my talk page if you need any help with anything! Enjoy your time here! LastationLover5000 (talk) 18:56, September 8, 2016 (UTC) I'm just going to tell you now so there's no problems later, you require fifty edits, a week of editing, my permission, and one complete character before you can create/use a Slayer Magic or Lost Magic. Please read the rules before you start. Per(This is my stage now!)(Still more~) 11:39, September 9, 2016 (UTC) Refer to my above message. You need to fulfill the criteria before you can make a Slayer Magic. Per(This is my stage now!)(Still more~) 00:56, September 12, 2016 (UTC) character I just find pictures of anime characters I like and use those pictures as a base for the kind of character I want. So just find a picture you want. I saw you asked to use crash magic, and because its canon you can use it without permission. --Lady Komainu (talk) 16:43, September 15, 2016 (UTC) Okay, I understand your new but a lot of people sent you really good stuff like links on how to do stuff and as far as I get from you, you haven't bothered to read them so I am gonna help you with a big paragraph on your talk page so PLEASE READ IT! First off! Your not nearly done, you still have loads to do! Take my first character Sakura Xavier for a nice example, started her a month and a bit ago, I still don't class her as 'done.' I am not trying to be mean but you have loads to add and your pages haven't got near to a normal, clean look for other pages. Please use my character as a base but DO NOT and I mean DO NOT copy it!! Next, the blogs you got sent tell you pretty much EVERYTHING you need to know. Read the rules and the blogs sent to you by Jonny and Perchan (which is in your talk page (THIS THING HERE)) so please, please read them. I mean seem mean, that's kind of me sorry BUT the admins are not gonna be happy soon if you don't start formatting right and other users are trying to help you but you are NOT helping youself by not reading the stuff they send you. I wish you luck newbie, if there is ANYTHING ELSE you need help with like how to read then please ask me on my TALK PAGE. Thank you, that is my rant over Sakura0Xavier (talk) 23:33, September 16, 2016 (UTC) Hey! Bluemage1992bluemage1992 16:55, September 17, 2016 (UTC) User talk:Bluemage1992 You need one complete character as well. Your characters, aside from wind magic section, only have a single sentence for everything except history and the grammar isn't too good. You need to have one complete character, as in Appearance, Personality, and Abilities need to be filled in with at least one paragraph in each section, including combat methods, physical prowess and magic prowess. Additionally, you need to tell me what kind of Slayer Magic you want and its element. Per(This is my stage now!)(Still more~) 01:55, September 21, 2016 (UTC) I have deleted your "Vexus rona" character. You need fifty edits (which you have), one complete character of as decent quality, and my permission to make/use a Slayer Magic or Lost Magic or a user thereof. Please add more than a few sentences to each section for one of your characters. You need to fill in Appearance, Personality, Abilities (both physical and magical) with at least each section. Additionally, please touch up on your grammar. Is following the rules difficult or something? Per(This is my stage now!)(Still more~) 12:39, September 21, 2016 (UTC) Do you have one complete character of a reasonable quality? If so, show me. Per(This is my stage now!)(Still more~) 22:29, September 26, 2016 (UTC) Article Title Alright lad, so here's the thing yeah. Cole the grandson of the beastheart master vasto probably needs to be fixed up, both the article AND the title, because since it being a title it would probably need to be capitalised yeah? Especially the Beast Heart and Vasto bits because they are names. And also, I think it'd look better if you didn't include "the grandson of the beastheart master vasto" because that information can be put into the article and even the character infobox as "Vasto (Grandfather)", but hey that's just a tip. I honestly doubt that this would be an rp page of some sort because the ONLY section that you've got there is "history", which starts off with what pretty much any character history starts off with BUT I was getting confused reading it as it started to look more of an rp, except it had no quotation marks when needed. Now, if you need help, there's other people here that are willing to help you, even me to help get your pages to the fanon's standards for page formatting, you honestly really just need to ask. I know I may seem a bit controlling and yes I do have some pages that need fixing up such as spelling mistakes and so I apologise for that, but I've seen Davide been helping you tonnes of times, and to be honest I think you should give him a break by actually improving the pages yourself or learning how to do it, cause I know Davide and he is probably one of the nicest mates I know. Remember, you can contact me or other people who have offered to help through out talk pages or even through DISCORD (which I know you have) so don't hesitate to ask us yeah? Again I apologise if I have introduced myself in a negative light but I feel like this should be covered. By the way, you should probably get permission from the user if you want a charlacter of yours to join their guild, which me and him have both noticed that you were making Taru Kinshi for the Diablo Guild, which Davide has confirmed that he didn't know, so yeah just a quick tip before you might get questioned to why you were unexpectadly adding a character to their guild like that. Guy (Hindi alam) 13:09, February 28, 2017 (UTC) War II Heya there EMD, I am here to inform you about a war that Guy and I have been doing recently. The next round for the war, or the next war I should say, we decided to do a tag-team. Guy and I wanted you to join in with your team being me, you and Blue! Guy will be fighting with Nearo and possibly ComicMaster as well, hopefully not, so this shall be really fun. A few things to know about the war before we start it though, we will start this war after War I: Rivalry Begins, Not Quite Ends is finished, and if you could add me on discord so I can create a small private group so we can speak battle strategies and such on there so Guy doesn't find out about them would be grand! If you have any questions message me here or on discord - perfer if you sent it over here - if you have any major questions or rules you wanna know. Other than that, I'll talk to you near the time of the war! Sakura0Xavier (talk) 16:33, March 21, 2017 (UTC) Hey man! Bluemage here. You should make a Discord Account to meet me and sakura here. That way we can plan. Bluemage1992bluemage1992 20:10, March 21, 2017 (UTC) User talk:Bluemage1992